True love will break any curse
by Disneygirl15
Summary: My take on the Selection series with original and new characters. Elena and Maxon are true lovers with a shared curse. With the time together, will they be able to break the curse or will they have to continue to suffer?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

May 8th. A day Illéa will never forget. The birth of the first set of twins. Prince Maxon, the only heir to King Clarkson and Queen Amberly. Also, Elena Singer, the third child of Kevin Singer and Zelena Singer.

King Clarkson knew that his wife would try to keep Maxon full of hope and happiness. That's why he called upon Regina to bestow a curse to have Maxon not know what the price would be.

"Your Majesty," Regina curtsying, "read these words over your son and the curse will be enacted. However, the curse will also affect his true love in a unique way."

"There's no such thing as true love." King Clarkson shouted back only to himself as Regina vanished after giving the curse to its owner.

Replacing where Regina was, was his son in his crib asleep. This was his opportunity without his wife knowing.

" _For the sake of the future, let my only heir become the strong leader who takes no care for others in a way a king should. Let his true lover be commanded to do what she is asked to do. Let her sing whenever she hears lyrical songs. This curse is enacted now._ "

Purple smoke encircles both Maxon and Elena stirring them from their sleep.

That was 18 years ago. Maxon is now at an age to take the crown. He enters a selection which he will eventually see his true love and the curse will end for good.


	2. Chapter 1: Elena

Chapter 1: Elena's P.O.V

 _Time lapse 18 years_

Standing ovations. Every performance I do, I always receives a standing ovation. No matter how crap some of the performances went. You see, ever since an early age, whenever I heard music, I always sang along; even if the music had no lyrics to them, I would make some up.

Walking home, I heard gossiping of some of the popular girls. Goodness knows what has happened now. I'll never know.

 _"_ _Have you heard about the prince?"_ one girl stated.

 _"_ _Yeah, isn't it great! A girl from each town will be selected and has a chance of winning the prince's heart and become Queen. Just like Queen Amberly."_ The other said; more like squealed.

Every girl in my town has dreams and fantasy of marrying the prince. I don't. I feel he doesn't have a heart just like his father; King Clarkson. It seems that Queen Amberly hasn't done anything about it. She probably doesn't have the courage to stand up to her husband. I won't if he was that mean.

Anyways, back to my life. I'm a five – this means that all I can do in life is sing or play an instrument. That's lucky because if I see an instrument or hear a song I must play it or sing it. Wish I knew why though. My parents won't even tell why. Say it's too depressing to tell anyone.

Walking up to my front door, Mollie – my youngest sister – bundled me to the floor; at least it was grass and not concrete.

"Mollie," I groaned once I landed on the floor, "don't do it again please. Next time you'll seriously heart me and then I wouldn't be able to provide for the family." Lasted bit sounded harsh but it was true.

"Sorry E," E was my nickname from Mollie, "just too preoccupied by the news of the prince." Mollie was always thrilled when ever news was announced by the prince as he shares the same birth date as me.

"Molls, I'm not entering the selection. I'm sorry. Royal life is not for me." I told her as we walked into the house; I could see her hurt by my words.

"E, do you know anything about the royal curse?" Mollie glared me down.

"No," even more confused now, "what is the royal curse?"

"The royal curse," Mollie started, "is that the prince and his true love have been effected by the curse. The King wanted to make that his only heir only had a heart of his majesty; selfish and cruel."

"Ok," feeling a b it sorry for the prince and his true love, "what has it got to do with me?"

"Do you seriously not know?" Mollie even more glaring me down.

"Know what?" I replied even more confused.

"The curse can only be broken by his true love. His true lover was born on the same day as the prince."

"May 8th. My birthday along with his Royal Highness'." I told Mollie without fainting.

"Have you not realised something. Whenever you heard music you have to play or sing along. You are cursed. Please you need to save both yourself and his Royal Highness. Prove the King is wrong about True Love." Mollie showing all her emotions; which always melts my heart.


End file.
